HP: I Hate Him Because I Love Him
by Evaded
Summary: Ron est un moldu né dans une famille de sorciers. Il est la honte de sa famille et personne n'ose lui dire clairement ce qu'ils pensent de lui. Mais le rouquin n'est pas une cruche, il sait très bien ce que les gens pensent de lui. POUR ADULTES SEULEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate Him Because I Love Him**

**Titre**: I hate him because I love him

**Couples**: Gellert Grindelwald/Ron Weasley

Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteure © _J.K.R_

**Contexte: **Univers alternatif, Ron est un moldu né dans une famille de sorciers. Il est la honte de sa famille et personne n'ose lui dire clairement ce qu'ils pensent de lui. Mais le rouquin n'est pas une cruche, il sait très bien ce que les gens pensent de lui. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sont les amis sorciers de sa petite sœur. Apprenant l'amour perdu de leur directeur d'école, ils décident d'envoyer Ron régler ce petit problème entre les deux hommes.

Quoi? Mais encore ce couple bizarre? Et oui, j'en suis fan depuis ma dernière fic. Il est vrai que cela peut ressembler à _His Love Through Time_, mais je promets que l'histoire est complètement différente! Vous n'aimez pas les slashs? Ne vous donnez pas la peine de lire! Pour ceux qui adorent ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Eva.

**Chapitre I**

Ronald Weasley revenait de l'école, il avait apparemment eut une mauvaise journée. Comme à tous les jours, il se faisait battre à la sortie des cours, même du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défendre. Il entra dans la maison qu'il trouva tout de suite un peu trop calme. Le rouquin savait pourtant que ses frères et sa sœur rentraient aujourd'hui de leur école de sorcellerie. C'était les vacances de Noël. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il comprit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il monta à sa chambre et soupira en regardant son livre de mathématique, il aurait tant aimé faire autre chose. Apprendre à lancer un sortilège avait l'air plus intéressant à faire que regarder un triangle en se demandant où sont le cosinus et la tangente. Il soupira, ses cours l'ennuyaient beaucoup. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le livre et commença à faire ses exercices qu'il avait à remettre le lendemain. À peine deux pages de terminées qu'il entendit des rires bruyants. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il entende:

-Ronald Weasley! Viens donc voir tes frères et ta sœur un peu au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre!

Reconnaissant la voix énervante de sa mère, le rouquin se leva lentement. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir, il savait quand Fred et Georges allait lui jouer une panoplie de mauvais tours en un temps record. Il descendit lentement l'escalier et vit Ginny lui sourire.

-Ron, il faut que je te présente mes amis!

-Chouette. maugréa le rouquin sans grand enthousiasme.

La sœur de Ron lui pointa une brunette suivit d'un myope à lunettes rondes:

-Voici Hermione et Harry, ils sont à la même école que moi, d'ailleurs nous sommes dans la même maison.

Voyant l'air désintéressé de son frère elle demanda:

-Dis-moi, tu as quoi sur la lèvre?

-C'est rien, répondit-il aussitôt, je me suis cogné contre mon casier à l'école.

-Un casier? répéta Hermione.

-Oui, enfin, commença Ginny, Ron est un moldu.

Ron entendit un « Ohh! » sonore venir des amis de sa sœur, il s'éclipsa aussitôt ne supportant plus l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, ses frères jumeaux semblaient occupés à faire autre chose que de l'agacer. Après avoir fini ses devoirs, le rouquin plongea tout de suite dans la seule chose qui lui procurait un peu de réconfort: un roman. Il lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il avait déjà lu des livres de sortilèges sans même pouvoir en exécuter un seul. Ce fait le déprimait, mais il avait tout de même apprécié la lecture. En fait, il savait la base de la magie et ne pourrait jamais savoir le reste. Il connaissait quelques sortilèges élémentaires comme celui pour débarrer une porte, faire léviter un objet, etc. Il lut environ trois chapitre avant qu'on cogne à sa porte de chambre, il lança un:

-Quoi?

-Ron, c'est moi, Ginny. J'aimerais te parler.

Le rouquin posa son livre sur la table de chevet. Sur cette table il y avait une lampe qui éclairait à peine son visage. Juste en haut de cette source de lumière se trouvait la fenêtre avec le rideau noir tiré. Le rouquin s'était complètement replié sur lui-même. Il ne laissait personne entrer dans sa vie et ne laissait à personne la clef de son cœur. Pour lui, le monde de la magie était merveilleux, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder. C'était quasiment comme un paradis refusé. Ginny entra dans la pièce et regarda le visage de son frère. Il était pâle et semblait manquer de sommeil. Elle regarda dans les yeux de son frère, elle n'y voyait qu'un océan de tristesse.

-Tu sais, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, je sais que…

-Tu ne sais rien, la coupa Ron, tu ne sauras jamais ce que je vis, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ce que j'endure.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider? demanda-t-elle.

-Personne ne le peut.

La rouquine se résigna à laisser son frère dans son amertume. Elle alla retrouver ses deux amis en se demandant si un jour Ron allait en avoir lui aussi. Ron soupira et regarda son livre sur la table, il eut un vague sourire en pensant au réconfort qu'il lui offrait quand il oubliait pendant un instant sa vie. Au souper, il mangea que très peu, il retourna aussitôt dans sa chambre, il en profitait car sa famille n'avait que de l'attention pour le dénommé Harry. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et vit le trio de sorcier, il sursauta et les regarda incrédule:

-Q-quoi?

-Tu connais Albus Dombledore? demanda Harry avec un air sérieux.

-Non. répondit Ron avec franchise.

Hermione sembla rayonner pendant un court instant, elle referma en vitesse la porte de la chambre de Ron et alla voir Ginny avec Harry. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il pouvait ressentir que cela avait un point commun avec sa personne. Il se coucha plutôt tard pour quelqu'un qui avait un test important le lendemain. Il rêva d'un jeune homme blond arrogant qui semblait ne pas se lasser de l'énerver. Il avait un regard transpercent et semblait regarder au plus profond de son âme. Le jeune homme se mit à le coller et à lui donner des baisers dans le cou. Durant le rêve, le rouquin avait l'impression qu'ils étaient amant. Il se réveilla en sursaut cinq minutes avant que le réveille-matin ne fasse son boulot. Il l'éteignit rapidement et se laissa tomber mollement dans son matelas. Il avait le cœur qui se débattait dans sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête, qu'il l'admette ou pas, le rêve l'avait ébranlé, apparemment il avait même eut du plaisir à en croire la bosse dans son caleçon. Il s'habilla avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il prit un déjeuner rapide, pour lui le matin avait quelque chose de bon, la maison était calme. Il empoigna la première pomme qu'il vit dans le panier et empoigna son sac d'école avant de sortir de la maison. C'était sa dernière journée. Il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur le test, mais il fit de son mieux. Une fois sa copie remise, il erra dans les couloirs à l'heure du midi. Quand il pu, il entra sans plus tarder dans son havre de paix: la bibliothèque. Il se balada dans les rayons pendant plusieurs minutes, il vit un petit livre à la reliure bourgogne qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il le sortit de l'étagère et le regarda. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas de code dessus. Il regarda les pages, elles étaient vierges.

-Étrange… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il remit le livre en place sans plus se poser de question. Il ressentit une vive douleur sur l'avant bras, comme si quelqu'un utilisait un couteau pour graver dans sa chair. Croyant que s'était son imagination qui lui jouait un vilain tour, il n'osa pas regarder. Il finit par sortir de la bibliothèque en marchant d'un pas rapide, il alla dans la salle de bain et se décida de regarder son avant bras. Il resta complètement bouche bée devant sa manche de chemise rendue rouge. Il roula doucement sa manche pour découvrir un signe bizarre dans sa chair. Il mit la plaie sous le robinet pour tenter de nettoyer celle-ci. Il mit ensuite la quasi-totalité d'un rouleau de papier toilette et entoura son bras. Il fit un énorme détour pour ne pas être vu par ses ennemis avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage et de changer de vêtement avant que quelqu'un remarque sa chemise blanche tâchée de rouge. Le rouquin mit ensuite un véritable pansement sur la plaie. Rendu dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Il eut l'idée d'enfiler un pull au cas où le sang traverserait le pansement.

-Ron, tu es rentré? demanda sa mère en bas de l'escalier.

-Oui, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Ta sœur m'a demandé de te dire de la rejoindre derrière la maison.

Il regarda sa montre en soupirant. Il était quinze heures. Il s'y rendit sans ronchonner:

-Ginny, maman m'a dit que tu me cherchais..?

-Par ici Ron! hurla sa sœur en lui faisant des signes.

Il s'approcha, elle était avec Harry et Hermione.

-Je peux te demander un service? demanda Ginny.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par le mot « service ».

-Je veux te demander de réconcilier deux personnes pour moi.

-Ouais, renchérit Harry avec un sourire, on pense que tu pourrais mieux le faire que nous vu que tu ne connais rien d'eux.

-C'est dans le passé. termina Hermione.

-Vous me prenez pour un con? commença Ron, je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas faire ça, j'ai beau être un moldu, un moins que rien pour vous, mais je ne suis pas idiot.

-S'il te plait Ron! le supplia Ginny. Je suis certaine qu'Albus est très malheureux!

-Pourquoi il n'y va pas seul ce « Albus »? Je ne suis pas un messager.

-On ne peut pas se réconcilier avec une personne morte. laissa tomber Harry.

Le rouquin regarda le trio médusé. Ils voulaient qu'il traverse le temps pour aller réconcilier deux personnes car dans le présent l'un était mort. C'était absurde. Il roula les yeux et tourna le dos, il rentrait à la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps qu'il était déjà frappé par un sortilège. Quand le rouquin se réveilla, il avait un affreux mal de tête. Il avait su sang sèche sur la tempe, sans doute qu'il avait tombé la tête sur une roche. Il se leva avec un peu de mal et lu sur une pancarte:

-Godric's Hollow?

Il ne mit pas trop de temps à réaliser où il se trouvait, il était dans une ville peuplée de sorciers alors qu'il était un moldu.

-Comment a-t-elle osé? murmura-t-il. Elle sait tout aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais jamais me défendre contre des sorciers. Je nage en plein cauchemar…

Le rouquin secoua la tête, il n'allait pas se décourager maintenant. Ce n'était pas écrit dans son front qu'il n'était pas un sorcier. Il erra dans les rues sans savoir où aller, les paroles de sa sœur lui revenaient sans arrêt en mémoire. Il soupira:

-Quitte à être arrivé ici je-ne-sais-trop-comment, autan essayé de les réconcilier.

Malheureusement, il n'avait qu'un seul nom et il ne savait même pas contre qui le fameux Albus s'était brouillé. Il marcha longuement, il se laissa guider par une sorte d'impression. Une fois la nuit tombé, il avait l'air suspect tout seul à déambuler dans les rues. Il croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux longs entrain de regarder les étoiles. Machinalement, il leva la tête vers le ciel pour en faire autan. Il entendit la voix de l'autre adolescent:

-Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas?

-O-oui… bégaya Ron.

-Dis-moi ce que fait un moldu à Godric's Hollow?

Ronald ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne dépassa ses lèvres. Le pauvre était tout déboussolé et ne savait comment il avait été repéré:

-Comment tu… sais que je suis un moldu? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de sorcier mis à part moi s'émerveillé devant les étoiles.

Nerveusement, le rouquin passa la main dans ses cheveux. Albus lui offrit un beau sourire. Il vit un bel homme marcher en leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui surtout que l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son rêve… érotique. Albus tourna la tête vers l'arrivant.

-Gellert, tu as pu venir finalement. dit-il avec un sourire amoureux.

-Oui, c'est qui? lança-t-il en regarda Ron avec curiosité.

Le rouquin resta bouche bée, il avait la même voix que le garçon dans son rêve. Le blond posa sur Ron un regard insistant. Le rouquin n'avait plus de doute sur l'identité de l'adolescent dans son rêve. En proie à une panique incontrôlée, il prit la fuite. Il ressentait la même excitation que dans son rêve face au jeune homme. Les deux sorciers restèrent perplexes devant la fuite du moldu. Une fois hors de leur vu, le rouquin arrêta sa course folle, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il avait eut peur de tomber amoureux de lui à cause de son rêve qui le hantait encore. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, il avait vu ce « Albus » qu'il devait aider, mais il n'avait pas réussit à garder sa panique en lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il neigeait et qu'il n'avait même pas de manteau. Il regarda autour de lui en frissonnant. Le pull que sa mère lui avait tricoté ne le protégeait pas vraiment du froid. Il pouvait voir des flocons descendre lentement du ciel tout en dansant les uns avec les autres. Le rouquin s'émerveilla su spectacle, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige. Cependant, c'était maintenant qu'il prenait vraiment le temps d'observé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait libre. C'est comme s'il commençait tout juste à se réveiller d'une hibernation. Il fut tiré rapidement de sa rêverie.

-Oh mon pauvre jeune homme! Comme vous devez avoir froid!

Surpris, Ron tourna la tête vers une dame qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. La femme lui caressa le visage:

-Tu es tout glacé. Pourquoi es-tu dehors vêtu comme ça? Il fait si froid! Oh je sais, tu t'es sauvé de chez toi et tu as nulle part où allez, c'est ça?

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre, il voulait bien lui dire que c'était une très grande méprise, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre:

-Je ne vais pas te laisser ici à te faire mourir de froid! Suis-moi, je vais te faire un bon thé chaud, ça va t'aider à te réchauffer. Je m'appelle Bathilda Bagshot, allez ne soit pas timide! se présenta-t-elle tout en entrainant le rouquin.

Elle entraîna Ron avec elle sans se soucier de qui il était. Un peu plus tard, elle lui fit un thé et lui donna un muffin à manger.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Ron.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. La femme ressentait que le rouquin ne voulait pas vraiment parler de lui, que de récent évènement l'avait surement amené à fuir de cher lui.

-J'ai un neveu d'environ ton âge, il devrait rentrer bientôt… Oh justement je crois que c'est lui! dit-elle quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on fermait. Gellert vient dans la cuisine s'il te plait!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: **Les évènements qui se produisent dans ce chapitre ne conviennent pas aux moins de 18ans. Les sujets traités sont dur, notamment la fugue, amour impossible et le suicide. Vous avez été prévenu, ne venez pas vous plaindre, cette Fanfic est pour adulte seulement.

Merci de tenir compte de cet avertissement.

**Chapitre II**

Ron sentit son cœur s'arrêter, comment aurait-il pu oublier le nom du jeune homme qu'il avait reconnu? Quand il vit son visage apparaitre dans le corridor, il soupira.

-Pourquoi il y a un moldu dans la cuisine? demanda-t-il avec dédain en regarda le rouquin.

Bathilda regarda Ron avec surprise, elle n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas sorcier. Elle regarda ensuite son neveu, puis elle reposa son regard sur Ron.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença le rouquin, je viens d'une famille de sorcier, mais je suis le seul à ne pas en être un. Je suis désolé, mais j'aimerais tenir le nom de ma famille secret.

-Ça doit être dur pour toi, fit Bathilda en voyant la honte sur le visage du rouquin, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, tu peux rester ici pendant quelque temps.

Ron remercia cette gentille femme et chercha Gellert du regard, mais celui-ci était déjà parti de la cuisine. Il termina de manger et le chercha. La tante était partie faire des courses, il sentait un regard effrayant posé sur lui.

-Ça doit être dur pour toi, commença Grindelwald avec un sourire, ta famille a honte de toi, tu ne peux même pas te défendre. Tu es un moins que rien. Il faut dire que, si j'étais à ta place, moi aussi je n'aurais pas osé dire le nom de ma famille.

-Tu comptes me lancer des propos venimeux encore longtemps? Saches que je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler.

-Soit, affirma-t-il, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, pars. Tu n'as pas ta place dans le monde des sorciers. Tu es bien trop faible, même le plus jeune des sorciers pourrait te battre.

Grindelwald avança vers Ron d'un pas confiant. Le rouquin reculait lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente contre son dos le mur. Il vit Gellert sortir sa baguette. Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour, il se prépara mentalement à recevoir un sortilège. L'adolescent blond accota la pointe de sa baguette contre le cou de son adversaire.

-Je pourrais te tuer en moins de deux et tu ne pourrais rien faire… souffla-t-il.

-Tu te sentirais soulagé? demanda Ron.

-Je ne dirais pas soulagé, mais plutôt satisfait d'avoir levé la honte sur ta famille. Les gens faibles comme toi devraient disparaitre.

Gellert n'aimait pas la façon que Ron avait de soutenir son regard, il le regardait dans les yeux sans même baisser la tête. Le rouquin approcha son corps de celui de Grindelwald.

-Fais-le, il ne te suffit que de prononcer deux mots, murmura-t-il près de l'oreille du blond, « _Avada Kedavra_ ».

Un sourire amusé apparu subitement sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Tu m'étonnes le moldu, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais connaître des sortilèges sans même pouvoir l'utiliser.

Grindelwald arrêta de menacer le rouquin et sa tante ouvrir la porte.

-Vous allez bien les garçons?

-Oui, répondit Gellert avec une mine amusée, je faisais connaissance avec Ron.

Ron le traita intérieurement de menteur. Dans son esprit, il commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement du blond. Il le savait arrogant, mais il avait du respect pour les gens plus intelligent que lui et surtout plus puissant. Pas de doute qu'un moldu pour lui ne devait pas être en haute estime. Il nota aussi qu'il était un menteur. Il ne pouvait donc pas se fier à lui. Il devait surtout mentir pour servir son intérêt. Ron arqua un sourcil, le comportement du blondinet était quelque chose, cela l'amusait, mais en même temps, il était terrifiant. La soirée se passa calmement, il était dans la même chambre que Gellert qui s'amusait à lancer une petite balle sur le mur et la rattraper. Ron regardait les reliures des livres que Grindelwald avait sans oser en prendre un. Il lisait chaque titre.

-Que sais-tu d'autre sur la magie? demanda le blond.

-Assez pour vous envier.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Tu es amoureux d'Albus? lança Ron.

Gellert manqua la balle et la reçu dans le front:

-Aie! Bien sur que non.

-Et tu comptes lui dire quand que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments?

Ron se retourna pour regarder le blond qui avait un air médusé. Son air se transforma rapidement en un rictus sadique. Gellert se coucha sur le ventre et se tint sur ses coudes:

-Jamais.

-Je m'en doutais, commença Ron qui peaufinait son analyse de comportement, tu es le genre d'homme à manipuler les gens quitte à te servir de leurs sentiments pour arriver à tes fins. De plus, tu es un menteur qui ne sert que ses propres intérêts sans compter que tu es d'une arrogance inouïe dont les autres sorciers prennent pour de la confiance. Un trait de leader. Pour toi, les gens qui n'ont rien à t'offrir en retour ne méritent pas ton attention, tu n'as de l'estime que pour ceux qui peuvent t'apporter quelque chose que tu convoites ou encore, ceux qui sont plus fort ou plus intelligent que toi.

Gellert regardait Ron avec une admiration nouvelle, son analyse était d'une justesse étonnante. Il lui sourit et se remit sur le dos et continua de lancer la balle sur le mur.

-Tu me surprends encore, c'est étonnant venant d'un moldu.

-Je suis peut-être qu'un moldu pour toi, mais je sais observer.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun autre échange de paroles entre les deux adolescents. Ron finit par s'endormir d'épuisement et Gellert le regarda dormir. Le blondinet commençait à croire que la vie d'envie que le rouquin menait l'avait mené à analyser ce qu'il voyait pour mieux comprendre. Il croyait qu'il vivait dans un monde à part des moldus qui était aussi à part des sorciers. Il esquissa un sourire, jamais il n'avait vu une personne comme lui. Grindelwald ne le tenait pas en haute estime, mais Ron était quand même plus haut que tout les moldus qu'il avait rencontrés. Il monta la couverture sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Il souriait encore. Pendant la nuit, il se réveilla en entendant le rouquin bouger. Il cligna encore un peu des yeux et jeta un regard vers le rouquin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il encore endormit.

-Je m'habille. répondit Ron sur un ton anodin.

-Il est trois heures du matin, marmonna-t-il encore les dents, tu comptes faire quoi?

-Je retourne d'où je viens.

Il entendit un bruit de surprise s'échapper des lèvres de Gellert.

-Je crois que je devrais te remercier.

-Et pour quelles raisons? demanda Gellert.

-Tu m'as redonné ce que j'avais perdu: ma confiance.

Grindelwald remua et alluma la petite lampe, il regarda Ron. Le rouquin n'avait que son pantalon d'enfiler, il replaçait son petit bandage qu'il avait sur l'avant bras. Grindelwald regardait le dos frêle du jeune homme. Il n'était pas mal sans chandail pour un garçon. Il se leva de son lit et marcha silencieusement vers le rouquin.

-Je suppose que je devrais aussi te remercier pour l'analyse de tantôt.

-Pas besoin, sourit Ron en cherchant sa chemise, c'est gratuit.

-Tu as quand même oublié un point important.

-Lequel?

Il sentit les bras de Grindelwald l'entourer doucement. Il tourna la tête pour ne voir que ses cheveux et sentir son souffle contre son cou. Tout d'un coup, Ron fut capable de sentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible. Il ressentait la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre le sorcier et lui-même. Gellert murmura à l'oreille de Ron:

-Je suis capable d'utiliser mon corps pour avoir ce que je veux.

-C'est pour cela qu'Albus te suis comme un chien de poche…

-Toutes mes félicitations, tu as une analyse complète maintenant. Je devrais te récompenser pour ça, tu ne crois pas?

-Bien essayer Gellert! laissa tomber Ron en souriant.

Le blond esquissa un large sourire, le rouquin était tout de même intelligent. Il se mit face à Ron et approcha son visage. Le rouquin était incapable de bouger. Les yeux de Gellert l'hypnotisaient. Il avait quelque chose que l'on pouvait appeler « charme » ou « charisme ». Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, le rouquin avait une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il pensait cependant que le blondinet devait tester quelque chose. Il pouvait regarder voir si Ron était excité, s'il pouvait ressentir la même attraction qu'Albus envers lui. Le rouquin ne bronchait toujours pas. Gellert pouvait voir les lèvres de celui-ci trembler. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus. Ronald pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Grindelwald sur ses lèvres. Puis il ferma les yeux en même temps qu'il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, mais Gellert fit monter d'un cran la tension entre eux. Il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du rouquin, il le sentit frémir à ce contact. Ron ne pouvait même pas dire si Grindelwald appréciait le moment, il devait avoir une maitrise incroyable de ses sentiments. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus profonds. Ron ne tarda pas à répondre aux baisers. Après un moment, Gellert arrêta et sourit.

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux, tu ne fais pas exception Ron, personne est insensible à mon charme.

-J'ai remarqué, je peux tout de même dire que tu es un bon acteur.

Le rouquin enfila sa chemise sans plus tarder, le sourire sur les lèvres du blond lui avait laissé croire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour un garçon. Il jouait si bien le jeu que Dumbledore devait voir que du feu. Il mit son pull par-dessus sa chemise et se leva.

-Remercies ta tante pour moi.

Gellert le regarda partir sans rien faire pour le retenir. Ron partit silencieusement et descendit l'escalier de l'appartement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour rentrer chez lui, mais il marcha en direction d'un groupe de sorciers. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que ces purs inconnus pouvaient l'aider, mais il fit ce que jamais il cru pouvoir faire. Il en frappa un en plein visage, son ami sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

-Je te provoque en duel, sort ta baguette!

-Quelle baguette? demanda Ron avec un sourire sadique, je ne suis qu'un simple moldu.

Le sorcier ne tarda pas à lancer un sortilège sur le rouquin. Ron ne bougea pas d'un poil pour l'éviter, il resta debout à attendre que le sort le heurte de plein fouet. Il le reçu direct dans l'estomac et vit blanc autour de lui. Pour le sorcier, Ron avait simplement disparu en éclatant en mille morceaux. Pour le rouquin, il était revenu à la maison. Il était étendu sur le sol avec une douleur atroce au ventre. Il essuya le sang qu'il avait sur le bord de la bouche. Il se mit à rire de son comportement, il avait osé provoquer un sorcier. Il se leva et marcha en direction de sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, toute la famille le regarda, ainsi que les deux amis de Ginny qui passait Noël avec elle.

-Quoi?

-Où étais-tu? demanda Molly furieuse.

-Désolé maman, souffla Ron, après avoir parlé à Ginny, j'ai été prendre une marche et je crois que je me suis cogner la tête contre une roche, je viens de me réveiller.

Le rouquin venait de faire un Grindelwald de lui. Il venait de mentir, mais pour l'intérêt de sa sœur. Il mangea un peu pendant que Molly lui faisait un sermon. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle disait.

Les fêtes se passèrent plutôt bien, Fred et Georges avaient commencé à lui jouer de sales tours. Il avait cependant trouvé en Harry et Hermione une amitié. Il ne passait pas tout son temps avec eux, car ils étaient après tout les amis de sa sœur. Il avait suffisamment parlé ensemble pour que Ron connaissais le passé d'Harry. Le rouquin s'était même épris de la charmante Hermione. Il la trouvait intelligente et il aimait parler avec elle. Un après-midi, il se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'elle retourne à Poudlard terminer son année. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Hermione?

-Oui Ron?

-Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes? demanda-t-il.

La brunette lui sourit tout en se levant, elle fit signe à Ginny et à Harry qu'elle revenait après avoir écouté ce que Ron avait à lui dire. Le rouquin l'entraina un peu à l'écart pour éviter d'être entendu. Il se plaça devant elle et débuta:

-Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu soudain, mais j'aimerais t'en faire part avant que tu partes. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, je… je t'aime Hermione, j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma petite amie.

La brunette resta silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, elle regardait Ron dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée Ron, mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je sais que je peux paraître de ne pas avoir réfléchit à ça, mais il n'y pas de chance pour qu'un jour tes sentiments te soit rendus. Ce n'est pas à cause de ton statu, loin de là, mais tu es comme un frère pour moi.

Le rouquin encaissa les paroles d'Hermione, au moins, elle avait été sincère avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé croire qu'il avait une infime chance. Il admirait sa franchise. La brunette vit un voile de tristesse traverser les yeux du rouquin. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle pensait surtout qu'il n'avait rien à faire pour sa tristesse. Il n'y avait que le temps qui pouvait panser une blessure due à l'amour. Ron brisa le silence:

-Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi, je te souhaite la meilleure des chances avec Harry.

-Hein? laissa tombé la brunette, comment sais-tu… que je l'aime?

-Peu importe…

Ron partit le cœur en miette. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il leva la tête et pris son courage à deux mains pour continuer d'avancer malgré le rejet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait tout avec Harry, ils étaient sorciers et il la comprendrait sans doute mieux qu'un moldu pouvait le faire. Durant le souper, il remarqua une tension anormale venant de ses parents. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui retourna. Elle avait sans doute remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Le silence était très lourd.

-Ronald, commença Molly, tu vas où après ta dernière année?

-De… quoi je vais… où?

-Ta mère et moi avons longtemps discuté de ça Ron, débuta son père, nous pensons que tu devrais prendre un appartement après cette année. Tu pourras commencer à travailler et peut-être continuer tes études si tu le désires.

Le cœur de Ron se serra, ses parents lui demandaient de partir. Il sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Ron n'avait jamais pensé que ses parents pouvaient avoir autant honte de lui jusqu'à lui demander de partir. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, elle faisait une de ses têtes, Harry semblait choqué et Ginny restait sans voix. Il se sentait doublement rejeté, il aurait pu traverser cette étape de sa vie la tête haute, mais le rejet d'Hermione avait déjà descendu son moral à zéro. Jongler avec ces deux mauvaises nouvelles étaient trop dur pour le rouquin. Il pouvait traverser les deux séparément, mais pas en même temps. Personne n'avait osé briser le silence qui s'éternisait. Un ange passa, même deux. Le rouquin finit par se lever, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il mit son manteau rapidement et son écharpe. Molly le regarda.

-Ron, où vas-tu?

-Je fais ce que tout le monde attend de moi, je pars.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions dire… commença Arthur.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Je le sais très bien que vous avez honte de moi! s'écria Ron, il n'en pouvait plus. Je sais aussi que vous serez mieux sans moi, je ne suis pas un sorcier et je le sais. Continuez votre vie, moi je mets fin à la mienne.

Ronald ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dedans. Il entendit la voix de Fred s'élever, mais il fuya de la maison sans s'arrêter:

-Ron attends! Tu ne vas pas faire ça!

-Fred, restes assis! le gronda Molly.

-Pas question, tu ne comprends pas? Tu crois qu'il dit ça à la légère? s'énerva Fred. Maman il va aller mettre fin à ses jours!

Les paroles de Fred semblaient réveiller son jumeau. Fred se leva de la table et agrippa son manteau, il le mit pour sortit à la suite de Ron. Georges ne perdit pas de temps à suivre son jumeau. Il prit son manteau et se lança à la poursuite de ses deux frères.

Bill regarda furieusement ses parents et se leva de table, il prit son manteau lui aussi. Il sortit de la maison, il faisait très froid dehors, il ne neigeait pas, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Bill suivit les traces de pas qui le mena aux jumeaux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la détresse de son plus jeune frère. Il regarda Charlie qui était partit peu avant lui:

-Où est-il?

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua se dernier, je crois qu'il s'est enfuit en courant.

-Vous êtes cons où quoi? s'exclama Fred.

-Nous sommes en pleine saison hivernal, on peut suivre ses traces de pas. poursuivit Georges.

Ils virent Ginny arrivé avec Harry et Hermione à ses côtés. Charlie ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à établir un plan de recherche. Fred et Georges se lançaient à la poursuite de Ron en suivant la porte de la maison en ligne droite. Harry, Hermione et Ginny allaient patrouiller les environs de la maison, Harry le côté droit, Hermione le gauche et Ginny derrière.

-Quelqu'un peu me dire où est Percy? demanda Charlie.

-Il est encore dans la maison aux dernières nouvelles. répondit Ginny tout en allant à son poste.

-Attends que je lui mette mon poing… s'énerva Charlie.

-Tu lui casseras la gueule une autre fois, l'interrompit Bill, cherchons Ron d'abord!

Sans plus attendre, ils partirent tous à leur poste. Bill et Charlie se mirent à suivre les traces de pas que Ron aurait vraisemblablement faites. Georges cria:

-Ron, s'il te plait rentre à la maison!

-Je t'en prie, je suis sur qu'ils ne le pensaient pas vraiment! renchérit Fred.

Après un long moment de recherche infructueuse, Fred regarda son frère qui était essoufflé de courir en criant. Il alla voir son jumeau et lui donna une tape d'encouragement.

-Je suis sur que les autres le trouveront si ce n'est pas nous. dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

-Je l'espère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a prit!

-J'en sais rien Georges, j'en sais rien.

Ils se remirent à courir comme si leur propre vie en dépendait. De leur côté, Bill et Charlie faisait la même chose que les jumeaux. Ils ne couraient pas, mais ils marchaient rapidement. Charlie s'arrêta et Bill lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Bill… il y a des tâches de sang sur le sol…

-Quoi? s'écria Bill en s'approchant de son frère.

-Tu crois qu'il était blessé sans que l'on s'en soit aperçu?

-Je ne crois pas…

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Soudainement Bill comprit que les taches de sang étaient fraîches, il lui pointa d'autres traces dans la neige.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a eut un combat ici?

-Maintenant que tu en parles… marmonna Charlie.

Charlie sentit les bras de son frère passé autour de ses épaules. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut un moment ensemble. Bill souleva la tête de son frère et l'embrassa. Ils n'avaient jamais osé avouer à leur parent qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils se mirent à suivre les traces de pas qui avaient l'air d'être ceux qu'une personne manquant d'équilibre. Bill et Charlie étaient les seuls au courant pour la relation de Fred et Georges de même que les jumeaux étaient les seuls au courant pour eux. Ils accéléraient de pas pour tenter de trouver Ron plus rapidement. Soudainement, les traces de pas et de sang s'arrêtaient net, comme si la personne s'était volatilisée.

-Transplantage?

-Ça y ressemble, mais qui aurait pu faire ça..?

-Surement ceux qui ont blessé Ron. affirma Charlie.

L'aîné serra son frère et amant contre lui. Ils rebroussèrent chemin. Rendu devant la maison, il vit Ginny accourir vers eux:

-Vous l'avez trouvé?

-Non, nous avons vu des taches de sang, on croit qu'il a été attaqué par des sorciers et qu'il a été transplanté ailleurs. Les traces s'arrêtaient sec. résuma Bill.

-Moi j'ai rien vu. dit-elle.

Au même moment Hermione et Harry arrivèrent:

-J'espère que vous l'avez trouvé, nous on a rien! avoua Hermione en parlant d'elle et Harry, ils avaient déjà dû se questionné en se voyant.

- Rien de mon côté aussi. répondit Ginny avec tristesse.

Hermione soupira, elle s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Ron. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à se pointer le bout du nez. Fred regarda le reste de sa famille et les amis de sa sœur:

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé…

Bill secoua la tête en regardant les jumeaux. La peine se lisait sur leur visage. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et ignoraient leur parent. Ils s'assoyaient tous autour de la table pour raconter comment s'était déroulé leurs recherches et ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry, n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de pas et n'avait pas entendu quoique ce soit. Pour Hermione, c'était la même chose qu'Harry, elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal. Ginny avait cependant suivit les quelque trace qui restaient quand elle avait été dernière la maison avec lui. Elle n'avait rien vu mis à part ça. Fred se lança dans l'explication de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Pendant un long moment ils n'avaient pas vu de traces, mais ils en avaient finalement dénichés qui semblait se diriger vers la direction de Bill et Charlie. Il y avait plusieurs traces de pas, donc ce devait être un petit groupe. Charlie décrivit ce qu'il avait vu avec Bill, la neige qui semblait avoir été tapée par plusieurs personnes comme si un combat avait eu lieu et les taches de sang qui s'arrêtait subitement. Tous vinrent à une seule conclusion.

-Après avoir sortit de la maison et couru un peu, Ron a dû être attaqué par le groupe dont les jumeaux on vu leurs traces de pas. résuma Bill avec amertume.

-Je crois savoir qui aurait pu attaquer Ron… comment ça Harry qui se souvenait subitement d'un détail.

La cicatrice d'Harry lui avait fait mal pendant un court instant, il savait qu'il devait en faire part aux autres. La vie de Ron dépendait de cet indice.

-Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Ron avait entendu la voix de Fred l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas daigné de se retourner. Il s'était mit à courir même en entendant les supplications de l'un de ses frères. Il continua à courir sans s'arrêter. Après s'être épuisé à fuir, Ron s'était laissé tomber sur ses genoux, il laissait ses larmes couler, sa tristesse sortir. Il savait que personne ne pouvait ne voir alors il se laissa aller. Il avait froid, mais le pire n'était pas ça, s'était l'énorme vide qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient figées sur ses joues.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je? Un moldu qui pleure.

Ron tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Il figea en voyant l'homme hideux ainsi qu'une femme à l'allure d'une folle. Il le reconnu tout de suite, Voldemort se tenait devant lui. Il ne pourrait jamais combattre contre lui. Il recula.

-En plus il a la trouille, comme c'est drôle.

-Tu peux bien rire! Tu peux me tuer avait juste deux mots, comment tu crois que je vais me sentir? Joyeux bien sur!

-Pauvre petit moldu, je crois que je vais abréger tes souffrances, tu m'as l'air d'avoir déjà trop souffert.

-Je crois que sa famille l'a rejeté! affirma Bellatrix en souriant.

-Vraiment? C'est vrai Ronald Weasley?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? marmonna Ron.

-Ça change tout, commença Voldemort, si tu survies à ce sortilège, tu auras une chance d'avoir une autre vie.

Ron resta sans voix, il allait lui lancer un sortilège et il devait survive, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il vit Voldemort sortir sa baguette et le pointer:

-« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Ron ferma les yeux et se jeta sur le côté droit, quand il les ouvrit, Voldemort se tenait près de lui, il n'avait pas été touché, car il venait d'éviter le sortilège. Il recula le plus rapidement même s'il rampait ça lui était égal. Le Lord noir eut un sourire et leva sa baguette, Ron ne pourrait certainement pas éviter le prochain sort. Bellatrix s'animait derrière avec les autres mangemorts.

-Très bien, tu as choisi, maintenant tu es à moi.

Il lança un sortilège et toucha Ronald sur le côté droit su visage. Le rouquin hurla de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le bord du visage avec un couteau. Il se mit à se débattre dans le vide sous le rire du Lord noir. Le rouquin sentait ses forces l'abandonner, mais il eut un regain inespéré de courage. Il lança de la neige du visage de son assaillant et se leva rapidement. Il titubait et s'en fichait. Sa vision s'embrouillait au moindre pas, il se sentait chanceler. Il avait peur et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait devenir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir écouté les supplications de son frère. Soudainement tout devin calme, il arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des voix. Il tourna la tête et fit un pas vers les voix qui criaient son nom. Le Lord noir soupira et agrippa Ron par le bras. Ses mangemorts et lui se transplantèrent dans son manoir. Ron s'était évanouit, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le rouquin ouvrit finalement les yeux, la pièce était sombre et il voyait un peu mal. Il tourna doucement la tête et vit le Lord noir qui le regardait. Il poussa un gémissement à peine audible et tendit la main vers le plafond. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête.

-Enfin réveillé. nota le Lord noir.

-Où… suis-je..?

-Dans mon manoir. Laisses-moi t'expliquer. Tu t'es évanouit pendant la transplantation. Comme prévu, je vais te donner une seconde chance…

Voldemort avait tout expliqué à Ron. Il lui avait que, à cause su sortilège qu'il avait reçu sur le côté droit du visage, il avait perdu l'usage de son œil. Ron s'était sentit misérable, mais le Lord noir avait prévu quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Il s'occupa personnellement d'enseigner la magie noire au rouquin quand il fut capable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

-Maître? demanda Ron.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi m'enseigner la magie noire, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser.

-Cesses de poser des questions, tu as beaucoup à apprendre.

Ronald se donnait à fond autant à l'entrainement que lors des cours de sortilèges. Il mémorisait les sortilèges, leurs effets et surtout quand il pouvait utiliser. Il avait même commencé à connaître les mangemorts. Bellatrix s'était même prit d'affection pour lui.

-J'ai préparé des muffins, qui en veut? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, j'en voudrais bien un. fit Ron avec un sourire.

-NE MANGES PAS ÇA! hurla le Lord noir.

Weasley arrêta tout mouvement et jeta un regarda affolé à Lucius qui venait de laisser tomber sa tasse de thé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mit du poison dedans! s'écria Lestange.

-Pas besoin! Ta nourriture est UN poison. rétorqua Voldemort.

Lucius soupira et rassura Ron comme quoi que cette situation était parfaitement normale. Après seulement deux mois, le rouquin était parfaitement remis de ses blessures et suivait un petit entrainement physique pour l'endurcir pour ne pas qu'il décède au premier sortilège qui lui serait destiné. Vers onze heures du soir, il entra dans sa chambre et il s'étira. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait enfin accepté. Il n'avait certes pas oublié Hermione, mais il sentait qu'il était accepté parmi les mangemorts même s'il n'en faisait pas partit. Il entendit la voix du Lord noir l'appeler derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune ténébreux au regard envoutant. Il le fixa pendant quelques minutes en ce demandant s'il était entrain de rêver ou non:

-Maître?

L'homme eut un sourire et s'approcha de Ronald, il fit un hochement de tête pour approuver les dires de Ron. C'était bel et bien le Lord noir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça? Votre physique normal vous importunait?

-Hmm, un peu, mais c'est pour toi que je le fais. Pour que ce soit plus agréable.

-Hein? répondit Ron dont la confusion lui ressortait par les oreilles.

-Tu es épais ou quoi? Ça ne prend pas de hautes études en magie pour comprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Ron resta muet comme un carpe, il ne savait même pas ce que le Lord noir essayait de lui dire. Il vit le visage de son maître prendre une mine agacée:

-Je m'apprête à coucher avec toi.

-Ah! murmura Ron comme si tout venais de prendre un sens. Hein?

Voldemort plaqua le rouquin contre le matelas. Il commença par lui embrasser le cou avec une sensualité qui rendit son partenaire mal à l'aise. Ron essayait de se débattre, mais le corps qui pressait son bassin contre le sien était plus lourd.

-Je… je ne suis pas gay!

-Et tu crois que je le suis? demanda aussitôt le Lord noir.

-Bien… oui.

-Non pas vraiment, je fais ça par obligation. Ne crois pas que ça me plait de devoir te toucher.

-P-pourquoi vous le faites alors? s'exclama Ron un peu offusqué.

-Tu le sauras une fois que je vais avoir fini.

Ron haussa un sourcil sans trop comprendre. Il se résout à laisser le Lord noir faire ce qu'il voulait. Étrangement, le Lord se comportait comme un amant. Il prenait le temps de caresser chaque partie du corps de l'adolescent le faisant gémir de plaisir par fait même. Ron fut excité en un rien de temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait son excitation montait en lui comme une flèche. Il avait toujours aimé regarder les filles… La preuve, il aimait Hermione, mais pourquoi est-ce que le Lord noir arrivait à l'exciter à ce point? Voyant l'excitation du rouquin, le Lord noir ne perdit pas de temps, il commença à caresser lui caresser les fesses. Puis, une fois que Ron fut décrisper, il commença à lui entrer des doigts. Le rouquin eut un cri qui fit sourire le Lord, il tentait vainement de repousser cet assaut. Il rougissait à ce contact qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir. Il posa son regard sur le Lord qui continuait sans se soucier de ses plaintes. À chaque fois que le rouquin commençait à s'habituer de la présence des doigts de son maître en lui, il en ajoutait un autre. Une fois que le Lord jugea que c'était assez, il ne demanda pas la permission à son amant et entra en lui. Il se mit a donner de vigoureux coup de reins. Le rouquin se mit à crier:

-Mais ça fait mal!

-Non, pour de vrai? sourit le Lord.

-Enlèves…la… murmura-t-il alors que le plaisir montait en lui.

-Tais-toi. le somma Voldemort.

Il posa vigoureusement ses lèvres contre celle du rouquin pour lui couper l'envie de parler. Ron n'était pas insensible, il réagissait parfois un peu trop aux baisers de son amant provisoire. Il ressentit une forte brûlure dans tout son corps, plus précisément dans toutes les veines de son corps. C'était très douloureux. Pendant quelques minutes, cette douleur avait prit le dessus sur le plaisir. Heureusement, elle finit par se fondre dans le plaisir qu'il éprouvait au contact du corps de Voldemort contre lui. Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il lui avait fait l'amour, mais il ne l'avait pas lâché tant qu'il lui restait encore une parcelle d'énergie. Il sentait parfois quelque chose de chaud couler en lui sans se douter une seconde de ce que c'était. Le Lord noir posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celle de Ron. Sa langue chercha rapidement celle du rouquin. Elle se mit à tourner autour tout en arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à l'adolescent. Le Lord mit la main derrière la tête de Ron et joua dans ses cheveux. Il lui fit pencher la tête et approfondit le baiser. Voyant que son amant manquait parfois d'air, il arrêtait, mais il recommençait tout de suite après qu'il ait repris son souffle. Rendu à l'apogée de son plaisir, le rouquin se crispa et serra le Lord noir contre lui. Il se laissa faire tout en continuant de lui donner de savoureux baisers. Après quelques heures, le rouquin n'avait plus d'énergie, il tomba mou dans les bras du Lord qui esquissa un charmant sourire. Il serra Ron contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un profond sommeil. Il lui caressa les cheveux et mit ses vêtements. Il ne tarda pas plus à retrouver sa vraie apparence et sortir de la chambre. Les mangesmorts qui jouaient une partie de cartes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-Que personne ne le réveille, il a grandement besoin de sommeil.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Lucius.

-Je lui ai céder une partie de mes pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse se servir d'une baguette pour se défendre. À ce propos, il nous en reste de libre?

-Je crois que oui. répondit Bellatrix. Qui veut des muffins?

-Oh non! s'écria Lucius.

Le Lord noir soupira et alla à sa chambre.

Ron ne se réveilla qu'une fois la semaine terminée. Il se sentait très mal, il avait l'impression de combattre une grosse grippe. Le Lord lui avait finalement expliqué pourquoi il avait couché avec lui. C'était le moyen le moins douloureux pour une personne de donner son flux magique. Il donna aussi la marque des Ténèbres au rouquin. Il avait dessiné la marque des mangesmorts sur l'avant-bras gauche du rouquin.

-Tu as aimé? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

-De? répondit machinalement Ron qui ne comprenait jamais de quoi le Lord lui parlait du premier coup puisqu'il semblait toujours oublier une partie de la phrase, celle qui contenait le sujet.

-Quand je t'ai fait l'amour.

L'adolescent figea. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il avait aimé sans le fâcher. Il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui. Voldemort avait le regard planté sur Ron. Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda ses souliers. Voldemort comprit et se mit à sourire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Ron. Cependant, il faudra que tu reste sur tes gardes, il existe des gens qui sont maître de leurs émotions.

-Grindelwald… maugréa Ron dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas encore.

-Il en fait partie. commenta le Lord. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu restes sur tes gardes, un seul moment de faiblesse et il peut accéder à ton cœur.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

-Parce que tu vas retourner dans le passer. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais que tu y es déjà allé. Il sera plus facile pour toi d'entrer en contact avec ce blond que je n'aime vraiment pas et Dumbledore. J'attends simplement de toi que tu me donnes le nom des descendants de ceux qui ont les reliques.

-C'est… tout?

-Oui, prépares-toi, tu pars demain.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent de surprise:

-Mais je n'ai jamais encore testé un seul sortilège…

-C'est le but de la manœuvre. Ils doivent te croire encore moldu.

Ron hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et que ce que disait le Lord noir avait du sens. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Sans savoir comment le Lord avait fait, il répondit à la question que Ron n'avait pas encore posée.

-C'est la seule manière que je connaisse Ronald, la seule manière.

Le rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui et entendit une voix dans son esprit, il reconnu instantanément la voix du Lord. « _C'est une bonne façon de rester un contact malgré le temps qui va bientôt nous séparer. _» Ron soupira, en repensant à sa question. La seule manière de faire l'amour que le Lord noir connaissait était celle de se comporter comme un amant. Voldemort était un vrai sac à surprises. « _Bonne nuit._ »

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla lentement. Il prit un déjeuner sans manger les muffins de Bellatrix. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle tentait toujours d'en faire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les mangemorts pouvaient agir comme n'importe quel mortel. Lucius Malefoy, un fanatique de thé. Bellatrix Lestange, la folle aux muffins. Voldemort, le roi du jeu de cartes et Severus Snape, le maniaque de lecture. Le rouquin sourit en repensant à sa nouvelle famille qui l'avait accepté rapidement. Le Lord noir regarda Ron:

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui.

-Tu as des vêtements de rechange? demanda Severus.

-…Oui. répondit timidement Ron, Severus agissait toujours en père avec lui.

-Tiens, fit Bellatrix en lui tendant un paquet entre les mains, c'est ta baguette, prends en bien soin!

-Merci, dit Ron en souriant.

Lestange joua maternellement dans les cheveux du rouquin et le serra dans ses bras. Lucius avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout en attendant l'accord visuel du Lord, Severus souhaita la meilleure des chances au petit protégé du Lord.

-Ron, débuta Voldemort, je tiens à te rappeler qu'une fois que je jugerais ta mission accomplie, je te ferais revenir sans préavis.

-Bien maître.

Il donna une tape affectueusement dans le dos du rouquin et l'envoya vers sa mission. Il sentit son dos s'écraser contre une surface très dure. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il se releva et se massa le bas du dos. Il balaya du regard les alentours pour savoir où Voldemort l'avait envoyé. À en juger par les lièvres et les écureuils, il devait être en pleine forêt. Il fit un pas en avant de lui. « _Va falloir que tu trouves une manière d'aller à Godric's Hollow…_ » tonna la voix du Lord. Le rouquin esquissa un pâle sourire et se mit en route. Il sortit rapidement de la forêt et rejoignît la route la plus proche. Il n'avait pas de carte ni de points de repères, il s'en remettait complètement à son instinct. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à qu'il entende un bruit de charrette s'arrêter derrière lui. Il tourna son corps au complet et jeta un coup d'œil.

-RON!

-A-Albus? bégaya-t-il.

-Je te croyais parti! s'exclama-t-il en débarquant de la charrette pour venir à la rencontre du rouquin.

-Bien, j'étais vraiment parti, mais là je cherche le chemin pour rentrer à Godric's Hollow.

-Viens avec moi, j'y vais aussi!

-Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Pas le moins du monde! sourit Albus qui semblait rayonner de joie.

Il fit le reste du trajet avec lui. « _Il ressemble vraiment à ça plus jeune? Qu'il a l'air gay_! » s'exclama le Lord. « _Il l'est._ » répondit Ron mentalement. Il entendit le Lord pouffer de rire, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

-J'espère qu'il va bien… murmura Charlie.

-N'espère pas trop, s'il est vraiment avec Voldemort nous avons plus de chance d'avoir un cadavre comme frère.

William regardait son frère qui était assis sur le lit de son aîné. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et s'assit à ses côtés. Il mit ses bras autour des épaules de son frère. Charlie le repoussa immédiatement:

-Non Bill… ne me serres pas comme ça dans tes bras alors que tu vas te marier.

-Charlie, mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours. Je t'aime.

Devant ces paroles, Charlie plia, il se jeta au cou de son frère. Il l'aimait tant. N'en pouvant plus de l'attente, Bill poussa délicatement son frère sur le lit. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre encore une autre fois. Il posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser avec une telle passion que Charlie se mit à trembler. Bill déshabilla son frère amoureusement et alla s'occuper de l'entre-jambe de celui-ci. Le plus jeune gémit de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son frère sur son sexe.

-William… murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Bill laissa Charlie venir dans sa bouche. Il regarda son frère avec un sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et de plus en plus profondément. L'ainé pénétra Charlie avec une grande douceur même si ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Si maman savait…

-Elle n'en saura rien Charlie. lui susurra Bill dans l'oreille.

Après quelques coups de reins, Charlie gémit:

-Moins fort, j'ai envie de crier…

Pour toutes réponses, Bill mit un sortilège pour insonoriser sa chambre. Il regarda son frère avec un air pervers.

-Tu peux me montrer ton plaisir autant de fois que tu le voudras mon amour.

Les joues de Charlie s'empourprèrent. Il s'agrippa à son frère qui avait encore sa chemise sur le dos. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il se doutait bien que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient avoir un moment comme cela. Il se colla à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant. Voyant que son frère gémissait de plus en plus, William décida d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il put entendre rapidement les cris de plaisir de son frère. Il s'était retenu si longtemps avant de pouvoir le toucher. Sa mère était tout le temps entrain de surveiller ses enfants, même une fois rendu à l'âge adulte. Charlie suppliait son frère d'aller plus rapidement en lui. Il ne se fit pas prier. Le plus jeune caressait les cheveux et la nuque de son frère. Quand ils eurent fini, Bill s'enleva de sur Charlie, mais il continua de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand tu vas être marié..?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas te laisser. murmura Bill.

Ils s'endormirent lovés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand Ron fut arrivé à Godric's Hollow, il regarda Albus qui l'entraina immédiatement. Il se demandait pourquoi il le tirait par le bras comme ça. Il reconnu aussitôt l'appartement.

-Bathilda… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Albus avait l'air de ne pas avoir attendu. Il avait toujours la main de Ron dans la sienne. À cette pensée, le rouquin rougit un peu. Dumbledore était quand même très beau. Il entra sans frapper et s'écria:

-Gellert, viens voir ça.

Le blond ne mit pas de temps à se pointer le bout du nez dans le cadrage de la porte. Il fut surpris en voyant le « moldu ». Il s'approcha rapidement:

-Ron?

-Le seul l'unique! se vanta le rouquin.

-Je t'interdis de partir d'ici, si ma tante apprend que tu es venu sans lui avoir passé le bonjour, elle va m'arracher la tête et en faire un bol.

Le blondinet posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du rouquin. Il alla ensuite embrasser Albus. Il resta figé de stupeur. Ron regardait la scène. Apparemment, il n'avait pas arrêté de manipuler le pauvre adolescent. Il se sentait désolé pour lui. Il vit la langue de Grindelwald entrer dans la bouche d'Albus. Il entendit un gémissement de plaisir venir de lui. Ron détourna le regard, il ressentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant même envers Harry. « _Tu es jaloux?_ » demanda une voix dans la tête du rouquin. Il ne répondit pas à son maître. Quand il reposa le regard sur les deux adolescents, il remarqua que Grindelwald avec le regard posé sur lui-même s'il embrassait langoureusement Albus. Le blond fit exprès pour mettre plus de sensualité dans ses mouvements et mettre Ron mal à l'aise. Il réussit. Il arrêta d'embrasser Albus dont les jambes tremblaient tellement il désirait le blond.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? gémit Albus.

-J'ai lu tes notes à propos de tu-sais-quoi. C'est génial.

-Oh… à voir comment la bonne nouvelle t'a plus, je tâcherais de t'en apporter d'autre. dit-il en rougissant.

-La prochaine fois sera surement meilleure.

Dumbledore était aux anges. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Quand Albus partit, Gellert se tourna vers Ron.

-Jaloux?

-Tu rêves.

Grindelwald eut un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Au même moment la tante entra dans l'appartement, elle était si contente de voir Ron. Elle lui demandait comment s'était passé la discussion avec ses parents.

-Mal, répondit-il, j'ai été jeté dehors.

-Oh, pauvre petit! Tu peux rester ici encore un peu, je suis certaine que ça ne te dérange pas Gellert.

-Mais pas du tout. répondit le blond avec un faux sourire qui semblait satisfaire sa tante.

Grindelwald entraina Ron dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit moldu.

Ron s'endormit, mais il ne dormait que d'un œil. Être près de Gellert ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il savait que le blond se doutait de quelque chose. Au moindre bruit il ouvrait les yeux. La nuit fut longue et pas très reposante.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Ron eut un cauchemar sans fin, il courait et courait sans arrêt. Il entendait des cris stridents sans jamais comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il se sentait épuisé, il avait un goût de fer dans la bouche et les poumons en feu. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait. La marque sur son bras était viré rouge, pourtant il savait qu'elle était noire. Il sentit une main sur sa bouche, il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux rapidement.

-Du calme le moldu.

Les yeux du rouquin d'habituèrent à la clarté du matin. Il réussit finalement à distinguer la silhouette de Grindelwald. Il eut un gémissement et lui enleva la main:

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je sais, c'est ça qui est bien dans cette histoire. avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me réveille comme ça?

-Tu criais comme une fille, dis-moi, tu rêvais à quoi?

-Pas de tes affaires. gommela Ron.

-C'est érotique? demanda Gellert avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui envoya son oreiller au visage. Grindelwald eut un sourire triomphant.

-Ouais, c'est ça! Ou… tu faisais un rêve érotique avec un homme, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler.

-T'es vraiment mal tourné toi!

Il entendit une voix tonner dans son crâne: « _Sérieusement, je crois que je n'aurais jamais été capable de le laisser en vie._ » Ron se tapa le front de sa main droite sous les yeux amusé de Gellert.

-Bon, allez, habilles-toi et on y va.

-Depuis quand on va quelque part?

-On va rejoindre Albus dans un café du coin, il vient de m'envoyer sa chouette pour me dire qu'il avait de nouvelles informations sur les reliques.

-Je crois que j'ai raté la partie où je te disais que j'étais d'accord.

-Je crois que t'es assez futé pour comprendre, même si tu es moldu. Si tu es avec moi, ma tante ne s'inquiètera pas et dans le sens contraire, si elle te voit et ne me vois pas avec toi, elle va me faire toute une scène. dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

Ronald soupira et s'habilla pour suivre Gellert, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il trouvait cela excitant de déambuler dans les rues avec lui. Parfois, il sentait la main de Grindelwald sur son torse, le jeune homme essayait d'être le plus incognito possible. Sa tante et lui-même étaient assez connus de la population. Rendus dans le café, Gellert sourit à Albus et lui fit un peu de pied sous la table. Dumbledore rougit et se mit à parler de sa découverte comme si Ron n'était pas là. En fait, la majorité du temps quand Gellert était présent, Albus ne voyait que lui. Ron observait les alentours, il trouvait que le petit café faisait miteux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gellert récompenser Albus par un long et langoureux baiser. Le rouquin détourna le regard agacé. « _Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois?_ » demanda le Lord noir. « _Pas du tout!_ » répliqua rapidement le rouquin. « _Oh, je vois. Il a déjà atteint ton cœur. Malheureusement pour toi, je crois que Grindelwald sait qu'il te plait. Il t'observe._ » Ron tourna automatiquement la tête vers le blond. Il savait que ce que disait son maître était véridique. En effet, il pouvait voir les yeux bleus de Gellert poser sur lui même s'il embrassait à pleine bouche Albus. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi transparent. Le mouvement derrière la vitrine attira son attention. Il vit d'autres sorciers. Ils devaient être au moins une dizaine.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis. dit-il pour lui-même.

-Ron? s'exclama Albus qui venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

Le rouquin regarda les yeux de Gellert se tourner vers la vitrine. Ils avaient dû voir Gellert et Albus dans leur baiser passionné. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très ouvert d'esprit.

-Je vois… et si je les provoquais?

-T'es malade? Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, nous sommes deux sorciers et un moldu!

Grindelwald n'écouta pas Albus comme à son habitude, il l'embrassa encore une fois. Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit leurs opposants s'agiter. Albus gémissait durant le baiser sensuel qu'il partageait avec le blond, le baiser semblait être un vrai paradis. Ron soupira. Il sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux, il tourna la tête vers sa droite. La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir fut la langue de Gellert lui licher les lèvres et l'embrasser. Le rouquin figea. Il pouvait entendre le Lord noir rire aux éclats dans sa tête. Il tenta de se débattre, mais le blondinet le tenait fermement contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus qui semblait sur un petit nuage puis ils allèrent vers la vitrine où les yeux des autres sorciers les fixaient. Le rouquin nota alors que Gellert adorait provoquer. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Une fois que Gellert mit fin au baiser, Ron le regarda:

-Mais t'es con ou quoi?

-Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas aimé le fanservice*.

-C'est normal! s'exclama Ron dont les joues avaient prit une belle teinte rosée.

Ils durent sortir du café. Ils se retrouvèrent face à leurs opposants. Ils furent rapidement encerclés.

-Alors le blond, on aime embrasser les hommes? demanda leur chef.

-J'avoue que j'aime bien, mais je préfère encore leur faire l'amour.

-Sérieusement, je pense que tu aurais dû te la boucler là. affirma Ron.

-Tu devrais écouter ton… amant.

Ils sortirent leur baguette. Albus et Gellert se mirent devant Ron avec leur baguette en main. Les sortilèges ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Ronald paniqua, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il revoyait l'éclat vert venir sur lui. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Dumbledore et Grindelwald se battaient pour le protéger. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit sa baguette, il pointa le chef qui lui accordait aucune attention.

- « _Fiendfyre!_ » cria-t-il.

Leur chef se mit à brûler jusqu'à devenir des cendres sous les yeux des deux camps. Albus regarda Ron ave étonnement. Grindelwald quant à lui gardait ses émotions secrètes.

-Partez où je tue quelqu'un d'autre!

Un des adversaires, surement le bras droit du défunt chef se rua sur Ron.

- « _Avada Kedavra_ » dit Ron en sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait.

L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol et Ron regarda les autres:

- « Stupefix! » dit-il clairement. « Oubliettes »

Il leur fit tout oublier. Albus recula tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Ron. « _Je suis très fier de toi Ronald. Tu maîtrises parfaitement ses sortilèges. Tu leur en as mis plein la vue!_ » Dumbledore était terrifié, il prit la fuite sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu vas faire quoi avec le cadavre? demanda Gellert.

-L'envoyer ailleurs.

-Comment?

Ron regarda Grindelwald dans les yeux et prit la main du cadavre avant de transplanter ailleurs tout en le faisant brûler à cet endroit avant de revenir comme si de rien n'était. Quand il réapparu Gellert sursauta.

-J'ignorais que tu étais sorcier…

-C'est tout récent.

-Récent? T'es un prodige ou quoi! Tu maîtrises la magie noire, comment tu fais ça?

- Laisses, ce n'est pas important.

Il entraîna Grindelwald à sa suite:

-Heu… où est Albus? demanda le rouquin.

-Je crois qu'il était mort de peur, il a dû s'enfuir.

Ron roula les yeux, il ne savait pas comment un mollasson comme lui avait pu effrayer un garçon aussi intelligent qu'Albus. « _Fait le Morsmordre pour moi, je voudrais savoir si tu es capable de le faire. _»

-Quoi?

-De quoi? demanda Gellert qui n'avait pas entendu ce qui avait déclenché la réaction du rouquin.

Ron releva sa manche et obéit à son maître. Le ciel se couvrit instantanément de nuages et devint très obscur. Les yeux de Grindelwald ne quittaient plus Ron. Le blondinet leva finalement la tête vers le ciel pour voir la tête de mort et le serpent qui sortait de la bouche. « _Parfait!_ » murmura la voix dans la tête du rouquin.

Fred regardait son jumeau étendu sur le lit, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Il le savait pensif. Il savait que son frère s'inquiétait. Ils n'avaient pas eut des nouvelles de Ron. George tourna la tête vers Fred et lui demanda:

-Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant?

-J'aimerais tellement te dire oui à 100%.

George se leva et regarda son frère, il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne. Fred s'écarta de son chemin. Il arriva devant la chambre de Bill. Il voulu cogner, mais les voix qu'il entendit lui fit arrêter son mouvement. Il colla son oreille contre la porte. Il reconnu la voix de Bill, elle se démarquait par l'assurance de ses mots. Il eut un peu de mal à reconnaître l'autre voix, elle semblait timide. Il comprit que c'était Charlie quand Bill dit le nom. George ouvrit lentement la porte, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. Ce que George vit le paralysa. Il l'ainé de sa famille embrasser son autre frère. Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il ressentit une présence dans son dos, il tourna la tête et vit Fred. Il vit son jumeau refermer silencieusement la porte et entrainer son frère avec lui.

-Tu le savais Fred? demanda-il après un moment.

-Je savais qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation.

-Je… je ne savais pas qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que je ressens pour toi. murmura-t-il.

Fred serra son jumeau dans ses bras:

-Maman n'est pas prête à avoir des petits enfants.

Fred Weasley prit le menton de son amant entre ses doigts et l'embrassa langoureusement. George n'opposa aucune résistance face aux baisers de son frère. Il laissa pénétrer la langue de son frère dans sa bouche. Il savait très bien que Fred aimait jouer avec sa langue. Il l'enroulait sensuellement autour de celle de George. Il mettait une ardeur inconnue de son jumeau:

-F-Fred? dit-il en le regardant avec interrogation.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi…

Les joues de George prirent une teinte rosées. Fred lui adressa un de ses sourires les plus charmants. Évidement, l'effet ne tarda pas à se montrer le bout du nez. George embrassa son frère avec une ardeur renouvelée. Le fait que leur relation devait être aussi cachée que celle de Bill et Charlie ajoutait de l'excitation. Fred rendait les baisers de plus en plus profonds. Il ne se gênait pas du tout pour lui démontrer son affection. Fred pénétra son frère avec douceur. Les gémissements de son jumeau rendaient l'instant de plus en plus érotique. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Prépares-toi, je ne vais pas te lâcher de toute la nuit. affirma Fred.

-Montres-moi à quel point tu as envie de moi. murmura George dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille de son jumeau.

Les yeux exorbités de Grindelwald face au _Morsmordre_ étaient quelque chose d'hilarant. Le rouquin se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air étonné. Le regard du blond se posa lentement sur le tatouage de Ron. Il prit l'avant bras du rouquin pour mieux le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ne viens pas me faire croire que t'étais sorcier durant tout ce temps? En plus tu serais un mage noir et j'aurais rien vu?

-Tu sais, je te croyais plus observateur, commença Ron avec un sourire pendu sur ses lèvres, je plaisante! C'est tout récent crétin.

-Tu as faillis m'avoir espèce de… de… Rouquin!

-En quoi le fait que t'es fait duper à un lien avec ma couleur de cheveux?

Bouche bée, Grindelwald se mit à rire, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il se mit à marcher et Ron lui emboîta le pas en le suivant tout en souriant.

-Tu crois qu'Albus va me pardonner? demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est apparenté avec un mollusque.

-Tu le trouves mollasson?

-Assez oui, non mais faut être con pour ne pas se rendre compte que je le manipule.

Ron resta sans voix. Il y avait du vrai dans les propos de Grindelwald. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait choisir celui ou celle qui allait faire chavirer notre cœur. La voix du Lord noir se fit entendre: « _Tout contre fait… Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de se soucier de tes sentiments._ » Le rouquin soupira.

-Tu vas bien? demanda Gellert en le regardant.

-Oh, juste que parfois, je m'exaspère moi-même.

Le rouquin pu entendre le Lord se frapper le front avec sa main. Il eut un vague sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres. Il rentra avec Gellert chez la tante du blondinet. Il n'y avait pas de traces de la Bathilda. Gellert lança un regard à Ron qui lui rendit aussitôt en haussant les épaules. Le blond eut un sourire.

-Franchement, j'adore!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Tu savais que les mimiques des moldus étaient tordantes?

Ron fit la moue. Il alla prendre deux biscuits pour arrêter la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il tourna la tête vers Gellert et lui demanda:

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-À part réfléchir, je ne sais pas.

-Oh, tu parles encore des reliques, elles t'obsèdent ma parole. Pire qu'une fille!

-Je sais, marmonna Grindelwald, mais je veux absolument les trouver.

Ron s'approcha et mordit dans le dernier biscuit:

-Tu as pensé au marchant de baguette?

-Heu… non. avoua-t-il.

-Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil, parfois ce que l'on cherche est juste sous notre nez. C'est juste que l'on pense que personne ne cacherait quelque chose d'important là, car ce serait trop facile de trouver l'objet en question.

Grindelwald avait les yeux rivés sur le rouquin. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas bête du tout. Bien au contraire, il n'y avait jamais pensé, cela semblait idiot de cacher la Baguette de Sureau chez un vendeur de baguettes. L'adolescent sourit, le rouquin avait eut un point. Pour le récompenser, il agrippa la nuque de Ron et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin. Il pu sentir le rictus de surprise dans les muscles de Ron. Il avait figé. Gellert sortit la langue et tenta de passer la barrière des lèvres du rouquin. Contre toute attente, Ron ne céda pas. Gellert arrêta et le regarda avec une grande surprise dans les yeux. Il commençait à ressentir une admiration nouvelle pour cet ancien moldu qui était capable de lui résister.

-Tu sais que tu es le premier qui me résiste? dit-il.

-Certainement pas le dernier non plus.

Ron sourit, un cheveu de plus et il cédait. Il se félicita intérieurement. « _Si tu savais à quel point nous sommes tous fier de toi Ron, en particulier Lucius. _» Ron ferma les yeux: « _C'est mieux d'en valoir la peine, j'avais envie de l'embrasser comme un fou! _» Il laissa Gellert dans la cuisine et alla s'étendre sur le divan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que sa vie ne serait plus la même une fois qu'il serait revenu à son époque. Il s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par Bathilda:

-Allez, debout la marmotte, c'est l'heure de manger.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit que Gellert brillait par son absence.

-Gellert n'est pas là?

-Je crois qu'il est allé voir Albus. Ils sont très proches, je crois que c'est une bonne chose.

Il se contenta de rester muet. « _Bonne chose? Pour Gellert, pas pour Albus._ » continua-t-il mentalement. Le Lord ne perdit pas de temps à commenter: « _Évidement._ » Quand le rouquin termina son repas, il se mit à lire un livre. Il passa sa soirée à lire, malheureusement pour lui, ses romans lui manquaient. L'époque où il ne faisait que lire lui semblait très loin à présent. Gellert n'était toujours pas revenu. Il se mit à faire une recherche, il devait quand même mener sa mission à terme. Avec tous les liens que son cerveau faisait rapidement, il parvint à tout trouver en un temps record. « _Bon, maître, Grindelwald aurait apparemment volé la Baguette de Sureau au marchant de baguette. Il l'aurait remit à Dumbledore lors de leur confrontation. Pour la cape, j'avais entendu dire qu'Harry Potter en avait une qui le rendait invisible. D'après moi, son père l'avait avant lui. Pour ce qui est de la dernière relique, c'est Dumbledore aussi qui l'ait._ » L'attende fut longue, mais le maître répondit: « _J'ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas sous forme de… bague._ » Ron avala difficilement sa salive: « _Heu, oui._ » Le rouquin fut surpris d'entendre un juron venir de son maître. La communication fut brusquement coupée. Ron avait peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Il se mit à réfléchir encore une fois. Peut importe dans quel sens il tournait l'histoire de Beedle le Barde, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il se dû se résoudre à aller au lit.

Durant la nuit, il sentit un courant d'air frais contre sa peau. Comme il avait eut chaud au courant de la nuit, il avait décidé de dormir en caleçon. Il émit un gémissement de mécontentement. Mais quelle idée il avait eue! Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit une silhouette dans la pièce. Il fit semblant de dormir encore. Il paniquait, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir qui était l'intrus. Il vit l'intrus déposer quelque chose dans la commode. Ron haussa un sourcil.

-Tu parles d'une heure pour revenir à la maison.

-Oh, je t'ai réveillé? demanda la voix de Gellert.

-Pas toi, l'air frais.

Il vit la silhouette de Gellert fermer doucement la fenêtre. Il alla ensuite allumer la petite lampe. Il brandit sous le nez de Ron une baguette.

-T'es un génie.

-Heu… laissa échapper le rouquin.

Il la cacha dans sa commode aussi. Ron le regarda faire. Grindelwald retourna près de lui et lui demanda d'une voix suave:

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer ma gratitude?

Gellert plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin qui rougit instantanément. Grindelwald semblait lire dans les pensées de Ron, il descendit le regard vers son bas-ventre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Le rouquin compris rapidement où il voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas que Gellert le touche, pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait juste pas être l'une des nombreuses expériences du blond. Ron le repoussa:

-C'est hors de question!

-Tu sais que tu es le premier qui refuse mes avances?

-Surement pas le dernier. marmonna le rouquin entre les dents.

Gellert n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il poussa Ron sur le dos et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard du blond brillait avec l'aide de la lampe qui les éclairait faiblement. Ronald avait été surpris de ne pas les voir s'éclairer à la chandelle. Profitant du moment de distraction du rouquin, le blondinet mit tout son poids sur lui.

-Aie! Mais t'es lourd! grogna Ron.

-Ne fait pas ta poule mouillée, je sais que t'en a envie. Comme si je n'avais pas vu ton air jaloux quand j'embrassais Albus.

-P-pas du tout! bégaya-t-il.

Le blond esquissa un sourire moqueur et bougea les hanches. Voyant le rouquin fermer les yeux et gémir de plaisir, il saisit sa chance. Il ne dit rien sur le silence, il se fichait éperdument que sa tante les voit entrain de faire l'amour. Il espérait même que cela arriverait. Il déshabilla Ron lentement et ne perdit pas de temps pour le pénétrer. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant que Ron ne semblait pas avoir mal. Il bougea un peu et le rouquin gémit.

-Non, j'en reviens pas, c'est qui le premier? demanda-t-il excité de connaître la réponse.

-De quoi le premier?

-Bien, je croyais être le seul à te faire l'amour, mais je crois bien que quelqu'un est passé avant moi, tu n'as même pas l'air à avoir mal.

-Bien sur que si j'ai mal, mais ce n'est pas si douloureux.

Le visage de Ron prit un pli inquiet. Il revivait la scène où le Lord noir avait décidé de lui transmettre une partie de ses pouvoirs. Cependant, Gellert était beaucoup plus vigoureux. Il tentait de repousser ses assauts quand il entendit la voix du Lord: « _Laisses-toi faire, tu pars bientôt, tu devrais en profiter._ » Ron se demandait pourquoi est-ce que son maître ne le faisait pas revenir maintenant, la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre: « _Je suis occupé, je joue une partie de Poker avec Lucius._ » Le visage du rouquin se décomposa.

-Ron, tu es pâle tout à coup, est-ce que ça va? demanda Gellert.

-Euh… ou… Bien sur que non! Dégages de là!

Grindelwald eut un autre sourire et embrassa le rouquin à pleine bouche. Il força le barrage des lèvres de Ron pour aller trouver la langue de celui-ci. Voyant qu'il arrêtait progressivement de se débattre, Gellert lui sortit le grand jeu. Il l'embrassait dans le cou et sur le torse. Il se surprit même à prendre du plaisir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, car avec Albus, il ne ressentait rien. Ron s'agrippa à lui un peut avant d'arriver au bout de son plaisir. Ron se mit à haleter et à se crisper.

-Détends-toi…

-Facile à… dire. souffla Ron qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Bathilda. Ron poussa un cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir qu'il ressentait au même moment. Gellert poussa un gémissement et tourna la tête vers sa tante.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? hurla-t-elle.

-Je crois que tu le sais. répondit-il tout en embrassant Ron avec la langue.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire un juron, Gellert avait dû mettre fin à ses ébats avec Ron. Le rouquin était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il aurait aimé être une taupe pour creuser un trou et s'y cacher. Quant à Grindelwald, il soutenait le regard de sa tante qui l'engueulait comme du poisson pourri.

-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu! siffla-t-elle entre les dents.

-Non, répondit Gellert avec assurance, c'est exactement ce que tu crois.

-Comment cela est possible? Hier encore tu étais un coureur de jupons. J'avoue t'avoir laissé faire, mais les hommes c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Que vont dire tes parents?

-J'ose espérer qu'ils vont me renier. déclara-il.

Ron soupira un peu, la rougeur avait finalement quitté ses joues. Il tourna la tête vers Gellert qui avait l'air pour une fois agacé. Bathilda continuait son sermon.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien fait à Albus!

-Je te signal qu'il en redemandait.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux en voyant Bathilda lever la main sur Grindelwald. Il entendit le bruit de la claque que son ami reçu sur la joue. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et revit la tante relever sa main. Il se précipita devant Gellert:

-Non!

La femme s'arrêta et regarda Ronald d'un air mauvais:

-Ne te même pas de ça!

-Ne lui fait pas de mal! C'est de ma faute, je l'ai tenté... Tu sais comment est Gellert, il fait tout pour faire fâcher les gens même si ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai… commença-t-il.

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu…

Voyant le regard meurtrier de Ron, le blondinet se tut. Cette situation avait quelque chose d'excitant. L'envie d'embrasser le rouquin lui martelait le crâne. Bathilda était maintenant sur le dos du pauvre rouquin. Grindelwald se leva et prit Ron dans ses bras sous le regard médusé de sa tante.

-Ne prends pas le blâme pour moi.

Ron se défit de lui et planta son regard dans celui de Gellert. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais juste après avoir battit des paupières, Ron avait disparu. Le blondinet ferma les yeux et les ouvrit immédiatement après pour voir si Ron allait mystérieusement réapparaître. Grindelwald tourna la tête rapidement vers sa tante, celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le blondinet était décontenancé.

Le Lord noir s'attendait à une entrée en scène frappante, mais pas à recevoir Ron en pleine gueule. Le rouquin s'enleva immédiatement de sur son maître en baragouinant des excuses les unes après les autres. Un seul regard suffit à le faire taire. Le regard du rouquin se posa sur Severus qui avait arqué un sourcil sans montrer aucune autre émotion. Lucius semblait outré que Ron ait été, pendant quelque seconde, sur le Lord noir. Bellatrix demanda d'un air sérieux:

-Qui… veut des muffins?

Un bruit retentit, Voldemort venait de se taper le front avec sa paume. Severus regarda Bellatrix d'un drôle d'air. Ron chercha où se mettre pendant un long moment. Le Lord noir finit par briser le silence:

-C'est le moment que nous attendions, mes chers Mangemorts, nous allons tuer Harry Potter et ses amis cette nuit.

-Vraiment? Cette nuit? demanda Bellatrix.

Le Lord noir fit un signe positif de la tête. Tout à coup, les Mangemorts se mirent au travail. Les préparatifs allaient bon train. Ronald était resté figé sur place et les regardaient faire. Severus et Lucius firent un petit duel pour se mettre à nouveau en mode de combat. Bellatrix avait délaissée ses muffins pour planifier l'attaque avec Voldemort. À peine le duel terminé, les deux entrèrent dans la pièce et laissèrent Ron seul. Le rouquin reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il regarda à sa droite. L'elfe de maison le fusillait du regard. Il marcha vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Malheureusement pour lui, le Lord ne voulait pas le mettre au courant du plan au cas où il se ferait capturer par le Clan Potter.

Une heure passa avant que le Lord ainsi que ses Mangemorts sortent de la pièce. Ron les regarda et le Lord lui fit signe de les suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cheminé. Lucius donna de la poudre à tout le monde. Wesley regarda la poudre en arquant un sourcil. Voyant son air incrédule Severus expliqua:

-C'est de la poudre de cheminette, je t'interdis de comparer ceci à de la cocaïne.

-Mais j'en ai jamais eut l'idée! s'écria Ron.

-Tu sais comment elle fonctionne demanda Bellatrix?

-Pas vraiment… Pourquoi on ne transplante pas?

-Un jour tu comprendras, tonna le Lord. École de Poudlard.

Le Lord disparu sous les yeux de ses Mangemorts. Severus poussa le rouquin dans le dos. Il comprit alors qu'il devait faire de même avec une voix assuré. Il se mit dans la cheminé sous le regard des autres et dit d'une voix qu'il croyait être assez claire et non hésitante:

-École de Poudlard.

Ronald se sentit aspiré comme un aspirateur ferait avec une poussière. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son estomac se tordre. Cette sensation lui donnait mal au cœur. Quand tout se replaça et qu'il sentait de nouveau un sol sous ses pieds, il ouvrit un œil. Le Lord le regardait en levant un sourcil. Il ne dit rien et Ron regarda derrière lui. Le reste de la cavalerie arrivait.

-Tenez-vous près, ils savent que nous sommes ici. affirma le Lord.

Les Mangemorts durent se séparer, il y avait beaucoup trop de couloir pour qu'ils restent tous ensemble. Il serait d'ailleurs trop facile s'ils étaient tous au même endroit. Ron marchait lentement, la baguette déjà en main, il espérait qu'il ne croiserait personne. Il tomba face à face avec un jeune homme rondelet.

-Ah… laissa échapper l'inconnu en tremblant.

Ron ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait aussi peur. Une autre personne arriva derrière le rondelet. Il la reconnue sur-le-champ et elle aussi.

-Ron?

-Ginny?

Soudain, il y eut un véritable malaise. La rouquine regardait son frère de haut en bas. Elle semblait surprise de le voir en vie et surtout en un seul morceau. Le rondelet regarda son amie:

-Tu vas bien?

-Neville… C'est… mon frère, il est en vie.

Ginny ne perdit pas de temps à courir vers Ron et le serrer dans ses bras. Son sourire était sincère. Ron ne bougea pas, il était trop secoué. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa sœur serait contente de le revoir. Son regard se dirigea vers le dénommé Neville qui fixait l'avant bras du rouquin.

-Ginny écartes-toi, c'est un Mangemort!

La rouquine recula rapidement et regarda son frère qui levait la main, celle qui tenait la baguette. Ron lança un sortilège visant plus à leur faire peur et se sauva dans un autre couloir. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer sa propre sœur. Il soupira et entendit un grondement sinistre à l'étage du haut, un combat vraisemblablement avait lieu en ce moment même. Ron mit au moins vingt minutes à monter pour voir ce qui se passait. Les escaliers qui se déplacent seul l'avait ralenti. Il entendit la voix de sa sœur parler avec ce qui devait être George.

-J'ai vu Ron, je t'assure, il est en vie!

Il se dépêcha de se trouver un autre endroit où se cacher. Il arrêta sa course folle remarquant qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Il rebroussa chemin et se mit à la recherche de bruit. Tout était trop calme, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna à gauche et monta l'escalier rapidement de peur que celui-ci décide de changer de place. Il finit par arriver dans la grande salle. Tout le monde y était. Il vit que la belle Hermione se battait contre Lucius et qu'Harry faisait face contre le dangereux Voldemort. Les autres combats devaient avoir pour but de distraire les autres pour ne pas qu'ils interfèrent dans l'affrontement entre le Lord noir et Potter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron réalisait que la magie n'était pas si fantastique. Elle permettait de tuer comme les armes à feu des moldus d'une certaine façon. Le Lord lança un sortilège vers George qui se baissa juste à temps. Le rouquin avait eut peur pour son frère. Il sortit de sa cachette et regarda ce qui se passait encore une fois. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être dans son élément, de ne pas être au bon endroit. Un sortilège se dirigea sur Fred, le voyant venir, le jeune Mangemort cria:

-Non!

Ron lança le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit contre son maître. Il le reçu tout de maître le sort de celui-ci en pleine poitrine.

-« _Avada Kedavra_ »

-RON? s'écria Fred en le voyant se désintégrer devant ses yeux.

Les combats reprirent de plus bel. La guerre se termina avec la chute de Voldemort et la mort des autres Mangemorts. La mort de Ronald avait fournit une distraction nécessaire pour l'avantage du Clan Potter. La majorité d'entre eux étaient blessé et peu était mort. Ginny fut la première à tomber sur ses genoux pour pleurer. Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

-Ron… murmura Bill.


End file.
